When Love Blossoms
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: All you need to do is treat a girl the way she wants to be treated, and maybe you'll earn what you deserve. SakuLee!


When Love Blossoms

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

** This story is dedicated to dragninja**

** Your a very good author, reviewer, and a friend**

** And I just wanted to say,**

** Thank you**

_"Sakura!" Lee shouted as Sakura gasped for breath. Her ragged gasps stopped, and Sakura slowly closed her eyes. "Must...train...for Chunin...exams..." she heaved. Her body fell on the grass, and Lee's eyes widened with panic. He walked over to her quickly, and sat down on the grass. He gently picked Sakura's head up, and he propped it against his chest._

_"Sakura," Lee whispered tenderly as he removed a strand of pink hair from her eyes. She looked so helpless as she layed on Lee's lap, her ragged breathes slowly, but surely, returning to normal. "Thank you...Lee..." Sakura whispered sliently. Lee sighed in awe. He had never noticed how beautiful Sakura was. After all this time, after all the endless encounters with her, Lee had never truely known._

_He carefully picked her up. Sakura wobbled, and nearly fell down again, but surprisingly, she stood. "I..I think I got it, now..." she replied. Taking a shaky step, Sakura slowly walked away. She turned around and looked at Lee. While she was standing up, she had noticed how red his cheeks were. It was if Lee was cast under a spell, and he had to stare at Sakura ro break it._

_"Um, Lee?" Sakura asked. She still felt a bit wobbly, and weak, but she couldn't walk away now. She had to see what was wrong with Lee. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked tenderly as she walked towards him, her foot shaky from the fall._

_Lee blinked, and quickly shook his head. "Uh, yes miss Sakura. I'm just fine! How nice it is of you to ask." Giving her a toothy grin, Lee rushed over to Sakura. Sakura blushed shyly as Lee wrapped her arm around his. "I..I must protect you from falling, miss Sakura." Lee answered._

_Miss Sakura? Sakura thought curiously. Where did that come from?_

_"Lee," Sakura said politely as she unhooked her arm. "I'm fine. Thanks for practing with me. I know Kakashi doesn't think so, but I belive I've been training too hard. I nearly lost all of my chakra!" Sakura giggled a bit. She looked up at Lee's face, and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was._

_He had the cutest smile, along with the cutest laugh. Wait a minute, cute? Sakura shook her head, her silver headband falling off her neck as she did so._

_"Lee, I'm sorry, but I..I gotta go..." Sakura said quickly as she darted off. Her legs hurt, and she was out of breath and out of chakra, but calling Lee cute was enough to make her run. She didn't want Lee! She wanted Sasuke, and knowing that Lee was cute kinda scared her. What if Lee married her instead of Sasuke? What would the kids look like? Would they grow old together, or would they break up sooner than they thought they would?_

_Marry? Kids? Growing old? Now she was loosing it._

_Lee reached his hand out and called, "Sakura! Wait, you dropped your headband!" but she didn't hear him. Sakura was already running away, her gasps returning to her full force. Lee knew he should have been running away with her, just to make sure she'd be alright, but instead he just stood there, speechless._

_Sakura had to be the hottest girl Lee had ever seen. He had to win her over somehow, but how? _

_He bent down and picked up the silver headband. As he stared at it, a thought popped into his head, and Lee smiled._

* * *

That had been a day ago. Kakashi wanted his team to train for the up-coming Chunin exams, only Naruto and Sasuke wanted to train alone. Sakura needed help with her jutsu's, and Lee had offered to help her. Sadly, Sakura had used too much of her chakra, and she fainted. Even though it was only for a few seconds, a minute at least, Sakura decided to stay home. She needed some time to think about Lee, and training with him again wasn't going to help.

A loud knock was heard, and Sakura quickly raced to her door. She opened it to find Lee, her silver headband in hand. "This is for you, Sakura," Lee held out his hand. Sakura slowly felt the back of her neck, and saw that her headband wasn't there. _I forgotten all about it!_ she thought to herself in awe. Sakura took the silver headband, and slightly blushed as her hand touched Lee's.

"Uh, thanks..." she muttered, her cheeks a light red. "I didn't even know I had lost it." she admitted. Lee chuckled, then he looked up at Sakura. His eyes were locked on hers, and for the first time in a long time, Sakura didn't know what to say to Lee.

She could talk to Lee about anything, and about everything. But now, it was about nothing. She felt the hotness of her cheeks grow even hotter as Lee leaned towards her.

"This is my token of appreciation for training with me, Sakura." Lee whispered. Before Sakura could protest, Lee had placed his lips against hers. Sakura went red hot, but she didn't do anything to shove Lee back. In fact, she didn't do anything harmful to Lee at all.

She flung her arms around Lee's neck, an pressed her lips harder against his. Lee was shoved into the doorway frame, but he kissed her just as lovingly as she did his.

"Sakura!" Sakura's mother called. Blushing, Sakura pushed Lee off, and yelled back, "What?" "Where are you?" her mother questioned. Lee smiled, his eyes on the ground. He turned around to walk away, but before he did, he asked over his shoulder, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Sakura leaned against her doorway. "Sure. See you later, Lee!" she replied. But before Lee took another step, he called, "Sakura, I love you." Blushing, but smiling, Sakura answered, "I love you, too."

As Lee walked off, all thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha left Sakura's mind. She had been trying to make him kiss her for what seemed like forever, but all her attempts were worthless. All Sakura had ever wanted was a kiss from the one she truely loved. But now that Lee had done it, her feelings changed about him. Lee wasn't just cute. He was...hot. Actually, Sakura guessed that her and Lee would be in love for a very long, long time.


End file.
